Dead End
by TheCuriousCase
Summary: Richard Rahl is captured and forced to face some of his worst nightmares. R&R read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was a dead end. The D'naran soldiers, with their black and red chest plates, were about to surround him and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He had left the Sword of Truth with Zedd, while he went to town for supplies. A sword like his could cause a riot. Now as the soldiers were closing in he realised how naked he felt without it. He hadn't known that the town of Aldridge was under the control of the D'haran's. Richard was glad Kahlan had stayed behind with Zedd, the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt, he loved her. Even the thought of harm coming to her made anger boil into his heart. He needed to push those thoughts away from his mind, for now, the soldiers were moving closer and Richard was running out of options. He was going to have to fight. He knew he couldn't take all fifty of them, but he had to try. As the first soldier leaps for him Richard side steps and before the D'naran has time to recover, slams his head against the ground. He could have done worst.

And with that first move a full launch assault upon Richard begins. Left and right soldiers pour in. Somehow in the chaos of it all Richard gets his hand on a sword. Richard cuts down the owner and tries to cut and hack a path out of the hordes of the clumsy soldiers.

Suddenly everyone stops and laughs as Richard crumples to the ground, paralyzed with pain. Has Richard's vision begins to clear he realises what has just happened. Why the soldiers were being so clumsy. They didn't want to hurt him. That was the Mord-Sith's job

There were ten of them; all of them covered neck to toes in tailor red leather. Each had an Agiel in hand, the agiel's appeared to be nothing red leather rods, but Richard knew from past experiences they were instruments of massive power. Painful, terrible power, one touch felt like a lightning bolt ripping right thru your body. If used right, a single touch could kill you.

"Hello Seeker" said a Mord-Sith. She had auburn hair tied in a single plait, like all the other Mord-Sith, but still she was different. She spoke for the others, she was the leader…..She was trouble.

"Lord Rahl will be pleased when he sees what we have for him. You came as a surprise to us. We were just passing thru when we saw the soldiers chasing you. Now seeker how about you tell us where the first wizard and the Mother Confessor are? Huh?" She sneered

"Do what you want with me…..but you won't lay a finger on Zedd or Kahlan…." Richard said thru the lasting effects of the Agiel.

"Oh I intend to get what I want from you" said the Mord-Sith as she pressed the Agiel between Richard's shoulder blades.

Richard let out a scream, he couldn't stop it, he didn't want to let them how much it hurt but the pain was overwhelming. Everything was going dark as Richard slip into unconsciousness

It was early morning when Richard regains consciousness. Pain rippled thru his body.

As he tried to move his arms he found them to be shackled behind his back. Panic set in as he remembers what was going on and why. He forces himself to calm down, panicking would produce nothing. He takes in his surroundings. He's in a large metal cage, which appeared to be in a wagon, the door was directly in front of him. Locked with the largest padlock he had ever seen. Richard needed to work out a plan, he needed to get back to Kahlan; he didn't know what he would do without her, he loved her.

Shouting came from behind him.

"You"

"Yes mistress?"

"Go check on the Seeker, if he isn't awake by now then wake him. It's time we had a talk."

That was the deciding factor; Richard was going to play stupid and compliant. Crawling in to a ball the best he could with his hands shackled the way they were; pretended to be asleep.

The metal door of his cage strained with the effect of being pulled open. Richard was bigger than most men, but the man that entered his cage was unlike any man he had seen before: huge with a whole army supply of weapons strapped to his back and yet by the markings on his arm appeared to be nothing more than a message runner. He grabbed Richard by the collar of his light blue button shirt, breaking three buttons. Drags him out the door and throws him to the ground, although it was only a three foot drop it was still enough to knock the wind from Richard's lungs.

"Get up" said a voice from above him, it was still fairly dark but Richard could clearly make out the red leather of her outfit.

Richard tried to stand; but without his hands found it impossible.

She kicked Richard in the gut; he could feel his anger build up as the soldiers pull him to his feet.

"Next time you're told to do something you'll do it! You understand?"

Richard remained silence. She struck him across the face.

"Speak! If I have to tell you again I will use my agiel" She said raising one eyebrow above the other "And I know you don't what that. Now do you understand?"

"Yes" Richard swallowed

The agiel may contact with his face, like a lightning bolt, going down to his knees; his body burning with the pain of what she was doing to him but he knew she was holding back.

"You know the correct way to address a Mord-Sith" she sneered "Now…. GET UP"

Richard got up from his knees before he could recover properly.

"Well…" said the Mord-Sith

"…..Yes….Mistress" Richard said struggling to stay up right.

Laughter broke out amongst the Mord-Sith, it soon spread to the soldiers, leaving just Richard standing their trying to remain conscious. The head Mord-Sith stopped, followed by everyone else almost immediacy after. The head Mord-Sith turned her back on Richard and address another Mord-Sith and soldier.

"Sister Bethany, General Irwin. It's a three day journey to Lord Rahl's palace. However it's only a one day journey to the nearest town and we need some new recruits. When we get there I want your soldiers to grab seven girls for me and you can take several young men; Lord Rahl can never have too many slaves.

"Yes Mistress Constance" General Irwin and Bethany said together.

Constance turned back to Richard and with a smile said "You wouldn't have any objects about our little plan, would you? huh?"

Of course Richard had objections but for the time being voicing them would only cause unnecessary pain. And with every touch of the agiel Richard was becoming more and more hesitant to do anything that would cause her to use it.

"No….Mistress" Richard said thru gritted teeth

"Very well" Constance smiled back "Tie him to the wagon. It's time we headed off"

And with that people began moving. For a moment Richard appeared to be forgotten until Bethany grabbed Richard by the collar causing him to bend forward, she pulled him to the first of five wagons. Where she tied one end of a rope around his neck and then tied the other end to metal handle of the driver's seat. While all this was all happening Constance watched from her dappled mare, she seemed to be extremely pleased by the way events were unfolding.

Richard was standing there for well over an hour before everyone was ready to leave. The journey hadn't even begun and he already had sweat pouring down his back. They walked for five hours before they stop for a break and some water; Richard was given nothing. It was another three hours before they came to the outskirts of a town. Nightfall was an hour away, so Constance had them set up camp.

By night time everyone was sitting by a fire talking, eating and drinking. Richard however was still tied to the wagon. Unable to sit or move more than two feet all Richard could do was stand. He hadn't eaten or drunken anything since yesterday afternoon. He could feel his hunger gnawing at his stomach; his thirst was making his throat feel like sand paper whenever he swallowed. After sometime Constance got up and walked over with a small cup of water. She held it up to his mouth to allow Richard to drink. For Richard it was the best water he had ever tasted, but it wasn't enough and soon the cup was empty. When she was sure Richard was done she spoke.

"Tomorrow we will be going into town to collect the children" She said eyeing him up, checking for signs of weakness, signs of breaking. "And I expect your full co-operation"

"And why would you be expecting that mistress"

That was the moment that Richard truly began to fear her. The look in her eye, the smile that came across her face when Richard had spoken, was enough to stagger him.

"Oh I was hoping you would say that" her grin became wider "If I do not feel that I do not have your complete co-operation. I will first have my soldiers kill all the men, rape and then kill all the women and then once they are out of the way, I'll send my Mord-Sith in to work on the children. All the while you will be made to watch. And once they are all dead it'll be your turn, only you won't be lucky enough to die. So are you going to co-operate?"

All Richard could do was nod.

"Very good" Constance grinned. "Have a good night"


	2. Chapter 2

Night came and went and Richard was still standing there tied to the wagon. Richard had forgotten all about his hunger and his new focus was on getting some sleep, yesterday had supped most of his energy and he was tired right down to the bone. But he knew this was only the beginning and today was going to be a long day.

Constance stepped out of her tent, looking like she always did. When she saw that Richard was still standing there, right where she had left him the night before, a smile spread across her face. If Richard wasn't so tired that smile would have enraged him. He could hear the creaking of her outfit as she walked up to him.

"Morning seeker, hope you had a good night, I think I can safely assume you haven't forgotten our little talk last night"

"No mistress I haven't forgotten" Richard said

"Good…" Constance said

Breakfast was served to the soldiers and Mord-Sith, again Richard was only given a cup of water, his hungry flare anew.

Soon they were off, with every step Richard couldn't help but think of the family's they were about to ruin, the lives they were about to destroy, how was he going to just stand there and allow it to happen. But he knew he had too. He knew Constance wasn't bluffing; she would do this, without a shred of guilt on her behalf. And she was going to take those young girls and turn them into Mord-Sith too. They were mad!

Richard looks up and sees the entrance of the town, it was about to begin, Constance gave him a purposeful look and then smiled. He knew she was enjoying herself.

They entered the town walls, children were running thru the street to see the impressive new visitors, but when they saw the red leather they ran. Ran to safety, Richard knew that there was nowhere safe for these kids now that the Mord-Sith had them in their sights.

Angry parents walk out to see what all the noise was about, they too see the red leather, and begin to run. But they aren't running for their own safety, their running to hide their kids.

"Line them up, I want the pick of the litter, kill anyone that resists" Constance said to General Irwin "And bring me the seeker"

A nameless soldier passes his way thru the others to get at Richard, pulling him by the rope around his neck, takes him to Constance; like a dog being pulled by his lead.

Constance took the rope and tied it to her saddle. She walked her horse to the crowd and addressed them. "You will all co-operate with me and the soldiers or you will face the consequences" She pointed to Richard "If you don't believe me just ask the Seeker here"

The crowd grasped as one, the seeker was supposed to be a hero, the saviour of men, to see a seeker in this state was a shock, to see him under the control of the Mord-Sith was heart-breaking. He was the man who was meant to be freeing them from the control of the evil tyrant Darken Rahl and yet here he was his captive. And Constance knew this; in fact she was planning on this happening.

"Go on seeker, use your words of wisdom to help them, be the seeker they want you do be" She barked

It was time for Richard to step in. "People of Wind shire, please do as they say. They aren't empty treats. I know it's hard but please you must co-operate, if you don't they will kill you all, please, please just listen" Richard begged, he could feel tears running down his face; they needed to listen, why weren't they listening?

"You heard the seeker. Now bring all your children to the front, we only want fourteen, the rest we won't harm." Shouted Constance.

Parents began pushing their wailing children to the front, both boys and girls cling to their parents in fear, they knew what was happening.

Richard could barely look as they began tearing children from their parents, but he knew his orders and with Constance right above him there was no way around it. He was to stand there and watch nothing else; he didn't think he could do anything else. Tears pouring down his face as the cakous begins to calm down and the selected children are put into the metal cage Richard had woken up in.

"It's time we should be going; if we are followed we will kill your children"

People began calling out to the seeker, shouting his name, they had lost their faith in him and all he could do was say sorry. Constance had smiled the whole time, everything had gone to plan.

They continued to walk for the next several hours, the children in the cage crying the whole way. By the time they stopped for camp Richard was both mentally and physically drained, he just wanted sleep, nothing more but he knew that was too much to ask.

Camp was set up and soon everyone was around the fire again discussing the events of today, all of them were disappointed that Richard had co-operated. And again Richard was left standing for the night, he didn't bother to ask why, he didn't care anymore.

The night came and went and by morning Richard was still standing but barely, he knew he was nearing his end and there was nothing he could do, his life was now controlled by Constance.

Constance walked over and untied Richard, she led him to the middle wagon where the children were, opened the cage and pushed him in.

"Get some sleep, we'll be there soon"

Richard went down to his knees once she was gone. He looked at the children, memorizing each of their faces, and then he collapsed, unable to stay awake any longer.

It wasn't the sudden jolt of the wagon that woke him up, or even being slammed into the cage wall, it was the sudden noise of life in the city, the hustle and bustle of people moving to work and making a living. It seemed so unreal to him, after living in the woods for so long with only Zedd and Kahlan for company, all the noise of life was startling.

All the children were huddled together in a corner, the oldest must have been no older than ten, all Richard could do was smile. With his hands shackled the way they were he was unable to do anymore.

After sometime the oldest of the children spoke up.

"Are you really the seeker?" he whispered

Richard nodded

"Where is your sword?"

"With a friend"

"Why were you captured?"

Richard thought for a minute, he hadn't been expecting that question. "I made a mistake"

"Ohhh…" said the boy slightly disappointed, he must have been hoping for a story. But Richard barely had enough energy to keep his eyes open and he was soon falling back into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard woke to find himself chained to a cold stone floor in large plain room, although the sudden change of his surroundings was dizzying, having his hands in front of him instead of shackled behind his back was an amazing delight. Richard looked up to find bowl of gruel and a bucket of water a few feet away from him; it was the best food he had ever had. After he had finished the gruel, he bunked his head into the water, it felt amazing. His happiness was short lived, when the door was opened, and Constance entered the room.

"Ah your finally awake, about time, the other prisoners said you were delusional for a while but I didn't expect you to be asleep for so long" she hissed.

All Richard could do was stare, he was having trouble making sense of her words, what did she mean?

"Do you not understand?" She said frustrated "Stand up!"

Richard stood.

She pushed her agiel into Richard's shoulder, Richard struggled to stay standing, whatever haze left over from his sleep was now gone.

"Yes, yes, yes i understand, please mistress, please stop" Richard cried has he fell to his knees.

"That was very good Seeker" she grinned "It's time to go see Lord Rahl"

Richard stepped into brightly lit corridor, it wasn't the dark dungeon he have expected, outside the door stood four larger than life soldiers. Constance spoke to the largest of the soldiers.

"I don't think I need to explain how important this prisoner is to Lord Rahl, Alec, mess this up and

You'll be out on your ass or worst. You get the idea"

Alec nodded. Constance turn her gaze to the others, they nodded.

"Behave" Constance smiled as she walked off.

Once Constance had turned the corner Alec socked him in the gut, Richard double over in pain, Alec kicked him two more times before he was sure Richard had gotten the message. Richard was to behave and do as he was told.

The Soldiers had Richard walk in the middle of them, Alec at the front, two other soldiers at Richards sides and the last soldier following up behind.

They walk for a while until they came to a large door, there was a single guard stationed out front. Alec had Richard sit down, while they talked and joked with the lone guard.

Richard glanced down at his shackles, he noticed something was quite right with them; the hinge to his left shackle was loose. If he could pull the hinge pin out he could escape.

It was now or never Richard had to do it, there were only five of them, he could take five.

Richard unpinned his shackle and stood up, the soldiers turn to him at once.

"Sit back down or else" Alec growled.

"Look just let me go and no one needs to get hurt" Richard pleaded.

"Get him" Alec ordered, and with that the men went for Richard, he smacked the first one across the face with the shackle still attached to his right arm, the first soldier went down as Richard wrapped the shackle chain around his neck, breaking it. Richard picked up the soldiers fallen sword just in time, the others were upon him. He slashed and hack at the other three soldiers. When the last one had let out his final cry of pain, he turned his attention to Alec; Richard was struggling to control his rage as Alec turned and ran away. For a moment Richard thought going after him, but decided against, he wasn't worth his time.

Richard had to work out a plan, what was he going to do, then he remembered the children. His plan was decided, he had to find those children, and he had to help them. Richard knew he was running out of time, they were going to discover him missing any moment now. Up some distance ahead in heard a commotion, Richard goes up to check it out, men at least twenty of them were being led out of a dark stairwell, they had an escort of soldiers surrounding them. Richard had found the dungeon.

Richard waited a while before he entered down the stairwell, the dungeon was silence expected for whimpering coming from the far cell. Richard walked over and there were the children, when they saw Richard approach they hid the best they could amongst themselves, all but the oldest boy Richard had spoken too in the cage.

"Are you here to rescue us seeker?" He said

"Yes" Richard replied as he started piling open the lock with the sword Richard borrowed, finally the lock snapped. "Come on everybody out"

The children started piling out, last was the oldest boy, he hugged Richard "thank you, my name's Declan"

"Richard"

"Children wait down here while check the coast is clear" Richard whispered

"No please let me help you!" Declan whined

"Stay there and look after the others" Richard yelled already half way up the stairs.

Moments later Richard came tumbling down the stairs, hitting his head as landed at the bottom.

Richard was followed by Constance, Bethany and General Irwin.

"See told you we would find him here" Constance said pointing to Richard on the floor.

"Leave him alone" Declan screamed as he ran up to Constance, in an effect to protect Richard. Constance slapped him across the face which sent him sprawling.

"I thought I had told you to behave seeker" She said looking down at him. Richard stood up only to stumble back down, he hadn't realised how dizzy he was, and he could feel a bump on the back of his head rising. Blood was pouring into his eyes from a wound on his forehead.

"General Irwin if you would be so kind" Constance said handing a pair of shackles to him.

"It would be my pleasure" He smiled. General Irwin walked up to Richard, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up. Putting Richard's hands behind his back, he shackled them. As they did this Declan got up and purposely stand in front of the other children. Richard wished he hadn't done that, Constance found this all highly amusing.

Once Richard was securely shackled Constance spoke "Lord Rahl is anxious to see his brother after such a long time." She turned directly to General Irwin. "When you have enough men escort the children over there, Lord Rahl can decide their fate." Constance began walking, Bethany pulled out her agiel "Get moving" she warned. Richard glared back and started walking.

Eventually they come back towards the large door. Alec was standing there, a smile spread across his face and a flood of relief came with it.

"Thank the creator you got him back"

"Yes, no thanks to you" Constance snapped

"How was I supposed to know that the shackles were broken?" he pleaded.

"You should have been watching him! Did you not understand me when I told you how important he is? Is your big head unable to contain information?" Constance screamed.

"I….But…. the seeker" He fell silence

"I will deal with you later. Open the door" She commanded.

The doors were opened and Constance made her way through, Alec shot Richard a murderous look as he followed close behind, Bethany closed the door as she entered. They had entered what Richard could descried has an over the top waiting room. Ten metres ahead of them was a much smaller door, this time the Mord-Sith knocked.

"Enter" the voice came from inside.

Bethany held the door for Constance has she entered, Richard could only follow. Inside sitting at a desk was Darken Rahl, a nightmare of a man; he looked up from his reading as they entered.

Darken Rahl stood up and walked to the front of his desk.

"I hear you have been causing all kinds of trouble brother" Darken Rahl smiled

"Half Brother" Richard replied. The last thing he wanted was to be related to this monster but he could not undo the actions cause by their father.

The agiel made contact with the small of his back; Richard fell to his knees crying out in pain, Darken Rahl waited for Richard to recover and stand up until he spoke again.

"So Richard how about you tell us where the First Wizard and the Mother Confessor are?"

Richard glared at Rahl but said nothing. Rahl turned his attention to Constance. "Where is his sword?"

"When we capture him he didn't have it on him." Constance said calmly.

Before Rahl could continue there was a knock at the door, General Irwin stuck his head inside.

"Lord Rahl I have brought the children like you asked"

"Very well, bring them in" Darken Rahl said impatiently.

The Children were brought in; the moment Declan saw Richard he ran towards Rahl screaming.

"Let us go, let Richard go." Constance stepped in front of Rahl preparing to strike the child with her agiel. Before she could Richard stepped in her way. This infuriated her, she smacked Richard across the face with the agiel causing Richard to go down to his knees, and she then preceded strike again and again until Darken Rahl had had enough. By then Richard was losing consciousness, the pain was unbearable, and the wound on his forehead was bleeding again. General Irwin and a soldier, escorting the children, pulled Richard to his feet. Richard could barely stand and had to rely on the soldier to keep him up.

Lord Rahl looked over at the children, then to Declan and last Richard. Richard felt as if his eyes were looking into his very soul, he felt bear, but Richard did his best to return his gaze. A smile spread across his face.

"The children will go free." Lord Rahl said a last.

"WHAT!" Constance said.

"You heard me, release the children and take them home. They are not to be harmed" Rahl said calmly. Richard couldn't believe his ears, maybe the pain had gone to his head or maybe he really was delusional.

"Ah ah wait… leave that boy" Rahl said pointing to Declan "He stays"

"No…. you….." Richard couldn't complete his sentence, his head hurt something fierce, and he was having trouble focusing his vision.

"Ha what was that?" Rahl joked "Now go all of you take the children back, General Irwin place my brother on the couch over there, it looks like he could use some rest, then I want you to go with them. Give the town my apologises."

"How do I explain the missing boy?" General Irwin said as he placed Richard carefully on the couch.

"I don't care, make something up"

"It will be done my lord" And with that he as gone, leaving Richard alone with Lord Rahl, Constance and Bethany. Rahl grabs the hand of Declan and pulls him over to Richard.

"It's time we had a talk brother" He said going down to his knees to meet Richards's eyes.

"This boy means something to you; you made a mistake in showing this, because now I'm going to have to use this against you"

Richard gave Darken Rahl a questioning look, but kept quiet.

"If you fail to do as instructed no matter what it is, the boy will be whipped. If you fail to show me or the Mord-Sith the proper respect, he will lose a finger. If you try escape, the boy will be tortured by Constance here until you return or are found. If you are not found and the boy dies then I will simply move on to another. Have I made myself clear?" Rahl whispered to Richard

"Yes….Lord Rahl" Richard slurred

"Good to see something can get thru that thick skull of yours"

"Richard…I want to go home now" Declan whined.

Richard didn't know how to explain to Declan that that wasn't going to happen and it was his entirely fault. So Darken Rahl did it for him "Due to my brother's selfishness, you are going to have to stay here, forever or at least until you are killed" Rahl paused to let the boy understand better "I'm sorry it had to be this way"

"I don't believe you!" Declan demanded

"Go on seeker, tell the boy" Constance said finally speaking up.

"Declan I'm sorry" Tears were filling his eyes has Richard sat up. "But like Lord Rahl said due to my selfishness nature you must say here. Please just expect the fact that you will never see your friends and family again. The faster you expect that the easier things will be on you" Richard was lying though his teeth but at least it as keeping Declan alive.

Darken Rahl walked over to the boy and hugged him "Don't worry Declan I'll try and make you time here as fun and happy as possible" Rahl said cheerfully.

"Thank you lord Rahl, but I'll be happy as long as I never have to speak to that man again"

"That can be arranged Declan. Declan how old are you?"

"Ten"

"Wow ten you're almost a man, How would like to learn to be a soldier?"

"Would I get to use a sword?"

"Of course"

"Then I would like it very much"

"Good, I'll organise it all tomorrow" Rahl indicted for Bethany to come forward. "Bethany, find our young friend here a nice room and a nanny"

"Yes Lord Rahl, come along son" Bethany said pulling Declan by the hand.

Richard couldn't believe what had just happened, Rahl had bested him, and there was nothing he could have done to stop him. Darken Rahl had him beat. Richard lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, it had been a long day and he just wanted sleep. Richard heard voices talking but the day had taken its toll and he no longer fought off his ever losing battle to say in touch the world around him, he allowed himself to slip into the unconsciousness that embraced him so.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard had lost count of how many times he had come awake to find someone shovelling gruel down his throat. He didn't have a clue who had been looking after him, but he knew it couldn't have been a Mord-Sith. His carer was far to gentle, sometime after she had feed them, she would just talk to him. Tell him stories about past seeker, about him, she would tell him to be strong. It was only after Richard heard a noise coming from outside his room that he fully came too. He was lying on a small fame bed; he was in a wooden room. He tried to sit up but found it incredibly painful. He took it slowly, swinging he legs over the side of the bed, he could finally stand. He made his way to the door, every step was painful, but it was worth it when he saw what was on the other side of the door. There she was, just sitting there playing with Declan, she was surrounded by strangers but from her attitude he knew they had to be allies. It had be Kahlan looking after him the whole time; Declan saw Richard standing in the doorway and rushed to hug him.

"Richard, you're awake. I'm so sorry about the things I said, please forgive me"

"It's ok, don't worry about it"

Kahlan had made her way over by now and was resting her hand on Richards shoulder.

"I think these two love birds need a moment alone, how about we go look at the stars" Zedd said from then table. Everyone left.

Kahlan kissed Richard.

"How?"

Kahlan shushed Richard, she kissed him again as she rub her hands across his bare shoulders. For the first time he realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. He embraced her as they kissed; feeling her body against him was wondrous. Eventually though the pain got the better of him and he had to pull away. Richard looked down and saw long black bruises across him stomach and chest. Kahlan ran her hand down the left side of his face.

"And here too" Richard grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Are you going to tell me where I am? And who those people were?" Richard asked

"You're at one of the rebellion strong hold, you were brought here after we stormed the castle were Rahl was hiding you." She answered

"And what of Rahl?"

"He has escaped, but the rebels are on his trail"

"They'll never find him"

"You try telling them that" Kahlan added.

"So how long have I been out?" Richard needed to know.

"You were with Rahl for five days and then completely out of it for four"

"And how did you find me?"

"The people from the village of Wind-shire said that you had save their children so it as time for them to save you"

Richard couldn't help but smile at that news. The bruise on Richard cheek hurt something fierce but nothing could wipe the smile from Richard's face.

Richard wished that he could have just sat in front of the fire place with Kahlan all night long, but all too soon members of the resistance were coming back in. Kahlan helped Richard to stand so that he could address the men and women.

"Thank you all. I don't know how I can ever return the favour" Richard paused for a moment to catch his breath, his head was pounding. Kahlan took over. "I'm so incredibly grateful that you brought Richard back to me. He may be the seeker to you but to Zedd and me he is family"

An aged man stood up. "Seeker, First Wizard, Mother Confessor" He bowed his head. "You have sacrificed more for us than we could imagine, and the seeker has proven that to us this last week. You own us no favour, we should be thanking you"

Richard walked over and shook the man's hand "Call me Richard"

"Andrew" the aged man replied.

"Now how about some dinner, I'm starved" Zedd called from the back.

Dinner was a beef stew and freshly made bread, by the time it was ready most of the people had left and it was just Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Andrew and his wife, Kathrin sitting around a small table. Richard couldn't help but smile at the simple sight, for a while he didn't know if he would ever see it again. The conversation at dinner was full of laughs and stories, Kathrin grinning with pride has Zedd went for his fourth bowl of stew.

"I think we need to make plans to be on our way, know offense intended, but we need to stop Darken Rahl. If I have learned anything from the last couple of days, it's that Lord Rahl" he stopped "Rahl" He repeated. "Is willing to do anything and everything to get what he wants"

"Richard" Kahlan said softly "You need time to heal, you can barely stand. You should be in bed now."

"Kahlan is right my boy" Zedd added "I can't heal the damage done by an agiel, but I can tell the damage done by one. And believe me when I say this, it's a miracle that your even standing"

"You guys can stay here as long as you like" Andrew said

"Yes you're guests, please make yourselves at home" Kathrin agreed.

Richard was greatly outnumbered. "Fine" he sighed

"Then it's settled" Andrew exclaimed "You're all staying here. We have more than enough room now that our children are all grown up. Well it's getting quite late, I think it's time Kathrin and I turn in." He said getting up from the table with a groan "Have a good night"

"Good night" The remaining three said together.

Zedd and Kahlan turn towards Richard when they were sure Andrew and Kathrin had left.

"What happen?" Zedd asked

"Did you see Rahl?" Kahlan added

Richard told them what happened, starting from his capture and the events of the village, his failed escape and meeting Darken Rahl. When Richard had finish Zedd and Kahlan explain how when Richard didn't come back they went into the Aldridge only to find all the D'haran's and a rumour floating around that the seeker had been captured by the Mord-Sith. And that they had track him down by the next day but were the unable to reach him. Until they got to Wind-shire were they stayed until they had conversed the town to help them. And on their way to the castle they discovered the resistance and with their help they managed to outnumber the soldiers and find Richard chained to a desk unconscious and in a bad shape.

It was well into the night before they had finished talking and Richard was exhausted. Zedd and Kahlan could clearly tell and helped him to bed. When they were sure he was settled Zedd left, Kahlan didn't.

"Richard I'm so sorry" She sodded "I should have been there for you. It's my fault, it's all my fault," Richard stood up with a great deal of effect and embraced Kahlan. "You can't say that. If you had been there you would have been capture too. And then I don't know what would have happened."

"But if I had been there….."

"What? What would have changed? You saw how many there were, we wouldn't have stood a chance" Richard said quietly as he pull Kahlan down onto the bed with him, she cried into his shoulder the whole time. They just lay there embracing until they drifted off to sleep.

.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a little after dawn when Richard woke; he had had a restless night. Nightmares had visited him in his sleep. He couldn't remember what they were about but he knew they involved Constance. Kahlan was still sound asleep and the last thing Richard wanted to do was wake her. Richard sat up and looked around the room. He found is pack on the other side of the room and walked over to get. He pulled a shirt out and put it on. He had almost made it out the door when Kahlan came awake.

"Richard" she groaned

"Over here"

Kahlan sat up "Richard what in the name of the creator do you think you're doing? You need to be in bed"

"I feel fine" Richard lied.

"In bed. Now" Kahlan ordered

"But…"

"Now" Kahlan said pointing to the bed as she got up.

"Kahlan I'm fine, really I am"

"Please Richard" Kahlan pleaded

Richard let out a sigh and returned to bed.

"Now you say there until Zedd gives you the all clear"

"And how long will that be" Richard asked

"Richard all your ribs are either broken or cracked, your skull is badly bruised and your shoulder was dislocated you're not going anywhere for a while" Kahlan explained.

"Fine" Richard said putting the back of his head on the pillow.

"Good now you stay there. I have some things to do but I'll be back in a little while" And with that she was gone.

Richard had drifted in and out of sleep all day; Zedd had come in and explain the importance of him staying in bed and moving as little as possible. Richard was getting annoyed by their constant nagging. He knew they meant well but it had only been a day and he was already going stir crazy. Richard wanted to be outside doing something but every time he stepped out of his room he was drag back to bed by Kahlan, threaten with a binding spell by Zedd, or attacked with a broom by Kathrin. He felt like an insubordinate child who had been sent to bed without supper.

He hated not being allowed to do anything; ever since he was little had had been a person of action. He was never the type to sit around. Being a woods guide for years, before he became the seeker and met Kahlan, Richard was used to moving around and acting. Lying in bed and doing nothing was proving rear impossible.

Richard was also lonely. Zedd and Kahlan came in whenever they were able but he could tell their minds were elsewhere. He just wished they would tell him what was going on, he knew there was something, and he could see it in their eyes. But every time he mentioned something they told him to focus on healing and getting better.

Richard ate dinner in bed, against his wishes of course, and found himself to be extremely tired. Richard was asleep before he knew it.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Richard awoke screaming for the sixth time that week. Sweat was pouring down his back, his breathing came in rapid grasps, and his eyes were filled with tears.

Light was coming into his room from a small window above his bed; he realised he had slept thru to the afternoon again. He hated sleeping for so long but it seemed it was the only thing he was allowed to do. He hadn't been out of his room for over a week, he missed the smell of fresh air and the noise of life in the woods. Richard wanted out and he decided that he was going to get it.

Sitting up Richard looked for his pack only to remember Kahlan had taken it has a deterrent to Richard leaving his room. Richard stood up finding it came easier than expected, it still hurt something fierce but by no means as much. Richard looked down at his chest and his stomach; the bruises were no longer black and had turned a deep purple. Richard was determined to leave this room, with or without a shirt.

Walking came easier as well. Richard made his way to the door and opened it. There sitting at the table was a D'naran soldier, not just any soldier, it was General Irwin. He glanced up from his conversation with Andrew, Zedd and Kahlan and gave a Richard a smile.

"Richard!" Kahlan said standing up

"What is he doing here?" Richard said thru gritted teeth.

"Talking" General Irwin replied

Richard shot him a glare, General Irwin fell silence, and Richard returned his gaze to Kahlan. "Why is that man here? What could you possibly be talking to him about" Richard repeated

"You" Kahlan said quietly.

"What?"

Zedd came up from behind Richard and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down my boy and take a seat" Richard took a seat between Zedd and Kahlan, directly in front of Irwin, Andrew stood behind them.

"You're looking surprising good Richard" Irwin said calmly

"What's it to you?" Richard snapped

"Well if you're going to defeat Darken Rahl you need to be in good shape" Irwin replied

"What?" Richard said both confused and angry.

"Richard" Richard looked to Kahlan

"General Irwin has been an active member of the resistance for the last fifteen years" Kahlan explained.

Richard returned his glare to General Irwin. Irwin nodded.

"Isn't that right dad?" Irwin said to Andrew

"I couldn't be prouder of you son" Andrew said beaming.

"In fact Seeker; I think you have been staying in my old room" Irwin said cheerfully. "But please there is no need to move, it's an honour. I'm sorry we couldn't have met on better terms but the second I found out they had capture you I sent word to my father. I truly am glad to find you well."

Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know whether to punch the man or shake his hand. Richard got up from the table and went back to his room; he slammed the door on his way in.

"Well he didn't take that well" Irwin stated.

"It's to be expected. Richard has had nightmares about the past events every day since he has been back with us. That scream you heard before was probability him waking up." Zedd explain.

"Should I have a talk with him" Irwin suggested.

"Too be honest Irwin, Richard looked like he was ready to punch you." Kahlan said. "I think I'll go talk to him"

Kahlan got up and entered Richard's room. Richard was pacing from one end of the room to the other muttering to himself.

"Richard?" Kahlan said softly

"How could you let the man anywhere near me? After all he has done? Not just to me but the people of that town?" Richard yelled.

"Richard his intentions were good and anyway he's Andrew's son" Kahlan said calmly.

Richard ran his fingers thru his light brown hair.

"I don't know Kahlan. I just don't know" Richard whispered

"Richard do you trust me?" Kahlan asked

"You know I do Kahlan. How could you ask such a thing?"

"Then you'll trust me when I say that he is trust worthy"

Richard let out a sigh and nodded "Very well" he finally agreed.

"Thank you Richard" she said. Kahlan kissed him on the cheek before she took his hand and led him out.

Kathrin was cooing over Irwin against his wishes when Richard and Kahlan walked in. Irwin stood win he saw them enter. Richard shoke before Irwin could talk.

"Irwin I apologize for my reaction. Seeing you there was just a shock that's all"

"It's completely understandable" Irwin replied

Richard sat down and signalled for Irwin to join. He did.

"So Irwin way are you here?" Richard asked.

"Well Rahl is furious"

"Tell me something new" Andrew said from behind Irwin, Kathrin shooed him.

"Well as I was saying Darken Rahl is furious. More than usual. Even the Mord-Sith are fear for their lives. He has very available man looking for you"

"So why haven't they found me yet?"

"Because I have made you and everyone protecting you untraceable to anyone wishing you harm" Zedd explained.

"Good I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt on my account" Richard said letting out a sigh of relief "But you still haven't answered my question General. Why are you here?"

"Lord Rahl is furious! No one is safe is safe from his wrath. Even his favourite Mord-Sith – Constance- has been thrown in the dungeon"

"Well I can't say I'm sorry for her" Richard stated.

"Rahl is taking his anger out not only on the Mord-Sith but on innocent villagers" Irwin's face turned red in rage. "He has taken innocent children, some of them just babes, and he is killing and torturing them. He only lets one die a day all the others are kept alive with the breath of life. Some of these kids can't even talk but they can scream"

"How many children have been killed?" Richard knew the answer was twelve, he had only been free for twelve days, but he needed to hear it said aloud.

"Twelve" Irwin said gravely

Richard turned to Kahlan. "And you knew about this didn't you? And Zedd, you knew too."

"We had heard rumours" Zedd answered "But they were unconfirmed until now"

"Why would Rahl do…." Richard suddenly remembered a shock of realisation and dread came with it. "It's all my fault."

"No Richard it isn't" Kahlan whispered

"Yes Kahlan it is. I should have remembered sooner." He muttered.

"Richard what in the name of the Creator are you talking about?" Zedd said

Richard ignored Zedd and shoke to Irwin "I need you to take me to Rahl"

"What!" Everyone exclaimed excepted for Irwin.

"I understand. We can leave tomorrow" He said softly.

"No. We will leave as soon as possible"

"But it will be night fall soon and Rahl isn't exactly close" Irwin explained

"How close?" Richard asked

"About a five hour horse ride if we push the horses"

"That's fine, when can you be ready by?" Richard asked

"I can be ready within the hour"

"Good"

And with that Irwin was off and Richard was going to his room. Zedd and Kahlan were left sitting there confused and feeling out of place. Kahlan got up and followed Richard.

"Richard what's going on?" She said as she entered the room.

"Kahlan I'm sorry but I can't let Rahl kill innocent children"

"Richard I understand you feelings but you can't just give up!" Kahlan pleaded.

"Kahlan I'm not giving up, but I'm out of options. I can't let Rahl keep doing what he is doing. Please Kahlan I'm doing what I feel is right."

"But I just got you back" Kahlan broke down.

Richard hugged her. "I know I know"

"Please…." Kahlan cried

"Kahlan you know better than I that defecting Rahl is bigger than one man or one relationship. I will always love you but if I can stop Rahl from at least doing this then I will." Richard said calmly.

All Kahlan could do was nod. "Come let's go outside" Richard said as cheerfully as possible.

Outside Richards's room Zedd was sitting at the table staring at something. It was his sword, still in its sliver scabbard, the word truth wired in the handle.

Zedd looked up after a time; his eyes were filled with tears. "I've brought you your sword" He whispered

"Thank you Zedd, but I think it would be best if you keep it, for now anyway"

Zedd just nodded. Richard sat down, Kahlan followed; they sat there in silence until Irwin returned.

"Everything is set up Richard"

"Good" Richard lied.

Everyone got up from the table. Richard first hugged Zedd. "I love you granddad" Richard said. He moved over to Kahlan who was playing with her fingers as she waited. Richard took her hands into his and kissed them; he pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. "I love you" he whisper "But I have to do this"

"I know Richard, I wouldn't love you if you didn't" She admitted.

Richard gave her a sad smile, she returned it. Richard turned to face Irwin "I think we better go"

"Are you sure about this Richard?" Irwin asked

"WHAT ELSE AM I TO DO?" Richard yelled. The second it came out he regretted it. Richard felt trapped within his emotions. He wanted nothing more than to run away but he knew he couldn't. "I'm sorry." Richard finally said.

"Your horse is ready for you outside" Irwin said quietly.

Richard nodded as he stepped into the early dusk night. Outside there were two horses, one was a chestnut mare and the other was a white stallion. Richard decided to ride the chestnut and went to introduce himself to her. She was a lovely horse and he could tell she wasn't a war horse, she was far too affectionate. Kahlan and Zedd were standing by the door watching as Richard got up onto the horse. Once Richard was up he doubled over the saddle, pulling himself up had hurt his shoulder and stretched his bruise's.

After Irwin had said his good-byes to Andrew and Kathrin they were off. Richard glanced back at Kahlan but all too soon they had turn a corner and she went out of sight..


	7. Chapter 7

They rode for what felt like days before Irwin brought them to a stop.

"We are about an hour's walk from Rahl's palace and my men will be joining us soon, I think it's time we make to look like a capture" Irwin said

"No you wait for your men, I'm going on ahead"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not. But that's what I'm doing." Richard said calmly.

"As you wish Seeker" Irwin said "I will do what I can to help you"

"No! You must act normal. If Rahl tells you to do something you do it. If Rahl tells you to kill me you must do it" Richard said quietly

"But…As you wish seeker. But I pray it does not come you that" Irwin finally said

Once he had his agreement Richard was off, he didn't waste time with goodbyes. Richard rode hard and within the hour he was at the gates of Rahl's castle. No one stopped Richard as he entered the castle, once inside so guards joined him. Richard knew why they were there, they were his escort. Richard allowed the men to lead him to Rahl. Richard didn't know what to do, Rahl obviously had a plan, and Richard didn't. Rahl had the higher ground Richard didn't.

As Richard walked he tried to work out a plan. Think of the solution not the problem, Zedd had always said. Richard's heart sank at the thought of never seeing Zedd again; his heart broke at the idea of never being with Kahlan.

Rahl's castle was not as large as the one Richard had been in previously but under no circumstances any less grand. Richard was lead into a large courtyard. It was a massive inside garden, across from Richard about fifth teen metres in front of him was a large padded door.

"Master Rahl is thru that door" One of the guards said. And with that they left.

Richard took a moment to compose himself. He took a deep breath as he headed for the door.

Richard continued on thru the door, he didn't bother knocking, inside were the children; dirty and bloody. They were surrounded by Mord-Sith, at the head of them was Constance, Rahl was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Rahl?" Richard demanded.

Constance said nothing as she grabbed a young girl from the group; she then proceeded to press the agiel in the young girl's forehead. The young girl let out a scream that sent a shiver down Richard spine. Eventually Constance released the girl, the girl crumbled to the ground, she didn't get up. "Ask the question properly" Constance said.

Richard's anger soared to new levels "Where is Lord Rahl Mistress Constance?" He said thru gritted teeth.

"In a safe place" Constance said with a smile.

"What?" Richard said confused.

Constance ignored Richard "Take off your shirt. I want to see if that bruise is anywhere else"

Richard didn't move.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" Constance yelled as she grabbed another child, Richard starting unbuttoning. He let his shirt slip off his shoulders and onto the floor. Constance took in his deep purple on his chest and stomach. "Very nice" She cooed "Don't worry though you will soon have more"

If Richard weren't so anger he would have been worried. "Where is Lord Rahl Mistress Constance?" Richard repeated.

"Did you really think that you could just swan in here and she Master Rahl? Unshackled?" She said rising an eyebrow "Speaking of shackles. Put them on" She threw him a pair of metal shackles.


End file.
